encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 82
Lakas is the eighty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 8, 2016. Summary Hagorn gives Asval the Key of Asnamon. Two Hathors come forward, who know the way to the portal. Pirena stops them, telling them not to get her daughter involved. Pirena also tells Hagorn she knows him to be evil enough to kill her and her daughter. Hagorn said Pirena had attempted to kill him first, which is the root cause of everything that is happening to her. Pirena tried to slap him, but Hagorn gets hold of her hand. Hagorn said they are only trying to outdo each other, and tells her not to oppose him anymore, for she knows that she will not be able to defeat him. Pirena gives up the Water Gem to Hagorn. Hagorn says Pirena never learned from him, to remove her weakness if she wanted to be the most powerful in Encantadia. He urged Pirena to watch, as he had undoubtedly become the most powerful person in all Encantadia. Hagorn takes out the Water, Fifth and Fire Gem, which shoot green, white and red light in the sky. Everyone in the room knelt before Hagorn, except Pirena, who remained standing, and LilaSari, who remained seated on her throne. In the human world, Mira wakes up. Anthony entered her room. Mira said she had a nightmare about Hathors killing her and her mother. Anthony told her not to worry, because he will protect and save her. Mira thanks him. Anthony tells Mira to simply call him "Anthony" instead of "Mr. Anthony." Muros asked Danaya if she is hungry, and offered her fruits. Aquil said it is already night, and offered her bread. Danaya asked Aquil and Muros if they are hungry, and they said yes. Danaya tells them to eat together, since they are both hungry, and leaves. Aquil and Muros lay down the food at the table. Paopao runs to Amihan's tent and told her that there is magic, pointing to the falls. Amihan called the others, who see the waterfalls turn red. Imaw sensed that there is something bad happening to the Water Gem. Amihan and Danaya decide to investigate. Hagorn tells Pirena she should leave, since he no longer needed her. Asval and Gurna pleaded that Hagorn allow Pirena to remain. Hagorn said he doesn't care where Pirena will go, for she is a traitor he did not need. Pirena invited those who are loyal to her to come with her, and those who wished to serve her father to remain. Icarus (who regained consciousness) and two damas approached; Gurna was already beside her. Hagorn said Pirena could only take the two damas, for Icarus and Gurna still had to answer some questions. Pirena said she will not leave Gurna. Hagorn ordered Pirena's crown and royal garments removed. Pirena kneels to Asval for help, weeping. The Hathors take her away. The Hathors throw Pirena out the palace, now in ordinary clothes. Pirena asked the two damas if they really wished to accompany her. They said they did not want to remain there. Amihan and Danaya teleport beside Pirena. Danaya asked what happened to her. The damas explained what happened. Hagorn was ready to crown LilaSari with the crown of Pirena (also worn by Amihan and Minea), but LilaSari wanted a different crown. Mayca brought another crown, which Hagorn recognized as the crown of Cassiopea and the early queens. LilaSari remembers how Cassiopea denied her that crown. Hagorn crowns LilaSari with Cassiopea's crown. Asval leads the cheer. Amihan tells Pirena she is sad for her. Pirena said she does not need her pity, telling Amihan to admit that she is happy about what happened. Pirena teleports away. Danaya asked the damas what happened to Pirena's gem. They said it was taken by Hagorn. Amihan said it will be more difficult to defeat Hagorn. Cassiopea appears to Pirena in the forest and asked her if she now regrets turning against Lireo and the diwatas, now that her father betrayed her. Pirena said she doesn't need her reproach. Cassiopea says she is all alone now, and this is her punishment for turning against her mother. Pirena weeps while Cassiopea watches her at the back. LilaSari notes how quickly her fortune had turned, from prisoner to queen. Mayca congratulates her. Hitano warns her that Hagorn is dangerous, seeing how he treated his own daughter. LilaSari said she would not do anything to displease the king, and will be a good wife, for now that she is in Lireo, she does not want to leave anymore. Hagorn demands that Gurna and Icarus tell them where Agane is. When Hagorn threatened them, Icarus said he would lead them to where Agane is. Hagorn tells Asval that after Agane had been recovered, Icarus and Gurna should be slain, for traitors do not have a place in his kingdom. Imaw, Wantuk, Aquil, Muros and Ybarro were told that Hagorn had obtained his third gem. Aquil said that they now face a bigger problem, while Ybarro said they will be Hagorn's next target. Hagorn asked his army if they are ready. Rexar says they are, but advised Hagorn to proceed with his honeymoon. Hagorn said he will have to destroy his enemies first, so he will have nothing more to worry about when he lays beside his wife. Icarus asked that they be released after leading Asval and the Hathors to Agane's location. Asval orders them released. Agane looks for her weapons. Asval elbowed Icarus down and stabbed him with a Hathor's sword. Asval stops Dagtum from attacking Gurna, and lets her escape. Agane returned and asked what happened to Gurna. Hagorn's army arrived at Amihan's camp, which had been deserted. Rexar said the enemies have escaped. Hagorn orders Rexar to take the ularkas with him to find Amihan's new camp, and not to return to Lireo until they had succeeded. Hagorn burns the camp with the Fire Gem. Muyak had remained behind and saw what happened. Muyak reports to Amihan what Hagorn had done. Amihan tells Muros and Aquil to order the guards to be more vigilant, since she does not want their new camp to be discovered again. Amihan asked Muyak if she had seen Pirena. Muyak said she did not. Danaya tells Amihan to forget about Pirena, since she had chosen to stay away from them. Amihan asked Danaya if she is really not worried. Danaya says they have other things to worry about. Pirena appears to two barbaros and demands their weapons. The barbaros refused, having heard that she had been dethroned. Pirena beats them up. Agane congratulates Hagorn for his new marriage and thanks him for having her saved. They shake hands. Hagorn takes Agane to speak with her. Asval was about to follow, but Hagorn stopped him. Dagtum observed that they seem to have been discarded, and said it is better to return to their own camp. When the other Sapiryans have left, Pirena calls Asval. Danaya tells Ybarro that she doesn't know when she would return, so he should not leave Amihan. Ybarro asked her where she is going. Danaya said she would be waiting for Pirena in Lireo. Muyak teases Danaya, saying that she had known that she also loves her sister. Danaya warns Muyak not to tell anyone else. Danaya says she only wished to go to Lireo to learn who the new queen is. When Danaya left, Muyak told Ybarro that Danaya is only pretending. Ybarro smiled because of her sisterly love. Pirena asked Asval where Icarus and Gurna were. Asval tells her that Icarus is dead, but he let Gurna escape. Pirena said that Gurna better be alive, else, she will return to kill him. Hagorn tells Agane to visit the other territories apart from Ayleb to demand taxes. Pirena makes a sneak attack on Hagorn's left, but Hagorn gets hold of her. Danaya appears at Hagorn's right, getting hold of Hagorn's sword hand. Hagorn takes the Fire Gem out.